Ryōsuke Seo
Ryōsuke Seo '(瀬尾 亮介 ''Seo Ryōsuke) is a recurring character of the series. He is the older brother of Yuzuki Seo who has a crush on Yukari Miyako. Appearance Ryousuke is a handsome young man with short, ruffled blond hair with bangs parted in the middle, a small, middle lock of his bangs are smoothed back and light yellow eyes. Ryosuke does not have a set outfit, but he typically wears a vest or large shirt over a fitted, short-sleeved t-shirt. He wears a long-sleeved, white dress shirt with a welt pocket over the left breast for work. His uniform also consists of a black crossover bow tie, a name-tag that is placed over the dress shirt pocket, a black apron, and black dress pants. Personality Ryosuke tends to misinterpret many scenarios and conversations according to him, often confusing Yukari Miyako's relationships (with Mitsuya Maeno and Umetarou Nozaki) and Yuzuki Seo's relationship to Hirotaka Wakamatsu. He tends to be very brash, insulting Nozaki as a 'stuck-up brat' and instantly assumes any boy that Yukari is close to is her boyfriend. He also gets confused rather easily, an example being when Kashima is consulting him as to what cake and box she should give to Hori. Ryosuke is close to Yuzuki but often fulfills her needs as depicted by an act conducted between Wakamatsu and Yuzuki for when Wakamatsu asked her to view him as her brother in which she commanded him to do things. He tends to tease her regarding her relationship with Wakamatsu. Relationships Umetarou Nozaki and Umetarou Nozaki are a couple]] Ryosuke originally believed that Nozaki was Yukari's boyfriend and was devastated as Ryosuke has a crush on her. He isn't aware that the both of them are mangakas so he often misinterprets their conversations regarding their manga storyboards, believing that Nozaki's rude comments are actually directed to Yukari. He had believed that Nozaki was a 'stuck-up brat' and his only remarkable feature was his height. He finds Nozaki as slightly intimidating when he stands up as Nozaki looms over him. He is aware that Nozaki and Yukari share the same job but is unaware as to what it is, believing that both Nozaki and Yukari are cabaret ladies. This incident does clear up the misunderstanding that Nozaki and Yukari are in a relationship, however, as a result, it has led to several other misunderstandings. On the other hand, Nozaki wants to use him as reference for his manga "Let's Love!", trying to take photographs of his waiter uniform at one point and drawing him as a character within his manga. Despite Ryosuke's comments towards Nozaki, he says he doesn't hate him but rather finds him cool. Chiyo Sakura Ryosuke tends to consult Sakura often, asking her whether he's cooler and more mature than a high schooler and her telling her friends to stop hurting his feelings. However, despite that, she tells him he's nothing in comparison to the person she likes and smiles her way out of his questions rather than answering them. He views her as tiny and small but also wonders why she's friends with Yuzuki, believing that she's making Sakura a 'gofer' of hers. Yuzuki Seo Yuzuki is Ryosuke's little sister and believes that she is in love with Wakamatsu. He is astonished by the fact that she was interested in the 'prim and proper' type and decides to test him. He believes that Wakamatsu was genuinely in love with Yuzuki as he profoundly declares his love for the Choir Club's Lorelei, thus, believing that their feelings were mutual. He teases Yuzuki about the incident (wanting her to get embarrassed), saying he met him and that she should invite him over sometimes, also saying that he wants to have Wakamatsu as a 'little brother'. However, she interprets this as him being her playmate rival and asks Wakamatsu whether he'd play with her or Ryosuke. He doesn't trust his sister as a waitress (even if it were only temporary), telling his co-workers that she's bound to drop plates and break things and that she has to be supervised if she's to visit his workplace. Due to this, they believe she's a clumsy, sheltered girl that doesn't know her way around the world. Ryosuke finds her nickname (Choir Club's Lorelei) embarrassing. Their relationship is extremely casual (as she refers to him as '''onii-chan rather than aniki respectful term for older brother). Hirotaka Wakamatsu Ryosuke originally believed that Wakamatsu was some sort of henchman or gofer for Yuzuki and that she extorts food off of him due to Kashima mimicking how Yuzuki acts around him. When Ryosuke greets him, a panicking Wakamatsu warily stares at Ryosuke (thinking he's going to be beaten) which is interpreted as a glare of hatred by Ryosuke. He believes that due to Wakamatsu being Yuzuki's 'henchman', Wakamatsu holds a grudge against Yuzuki and thinks of him as a wounded beast. Ryosuke does try to signal to Wakamatsu that he's safe and won't hurt him by using hand gestures but Wakamatsu believes it's a threat rather than a signal and panics. After asking Yuu Kashima, he arrives at the conclusion that Yuzuki is one-sidedly in love with Wakamatsu since they play basketball together and they eat together after school. He wonders if Yuzuki really is in love with Wakamatsu and pities him, however, he's genuinely surprised by the fact that his sister is in love with a 'prim and proper kid' as he expected her type to be someone that was more athletic and could drink milk quickly. Wakamatsu profoundly declares that he likes the Choir Club's Lorelei, leading to Ryosuke believing that Yuzuki's romantic feelings are mutual. Yukari Miyako Ryosuke has a crush on Yukari but she's oblivious to his feelings. He often misinterprets her and Nozaki's conversations as he isn't aware of their professions as mangakas but is under the assumption that she is a cabaret girl along with Nozaki due to his dialogue with him and Maeno. Since he is unaware of her profession, he tells her that he'll keep her occupation a secret, stating that it must be embarrassing enough to the fact that she won't be able to walk through the hallways at school normally, leading her to believe that her work must be extremely shameful. He gets flustered often when he's left alone with her considering his contemplation when she had been drunk and couldn't get back home by herself. During that time, he was aware of the fact that she couldn't handle her alcohol nor did she like it but still gave her liquor. As he was bringing her back home, they had both attempted to touch each other in 'funny places' as Hisakawa said she'd take a picture of it and show Yukari if he did touch her inappropriately. He's told her that he likes someone but hadn't stated who it was although he has indirectly tried confessing to her. However, she had told him that his love life lacked excitement and was boring, grading it as a 'C'. He's previously stated that he was extremely interested in her and would be 'stoked' if he saw her in a bunny girl costume due to misinterpretation with her and Nozaki's conversation. When he was still under the assumption that they were in a relationship, he believed that he was bothering them but still joins in their conversations nonetheless. Trivia * According to Masayuki Hori, Ryosuke's appearance looks similar to a yankee player. * Ryosuke works as both a waiter and a cashier in a cafe. * Ryosuke is attending college along with Yukari Miyako who is also in the same class as her. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Manga-Only Characters